Tricky Sisters
by Gypsy08
Summary: Kid told them he'd give them everything they'd ever need. So what happens when the they need a little romance in their life? LizXKidXPatty


Summary: Kid told them he'd give them everything they'd ever need. So what happens when the they need a little romance in their life? LizXKidXPatty

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

XXX

"I don't think I understand." Kid sighed in confusion, "What is 'friends with benefits' suppose to imply?"

Patty giggled. Kid put down his newspaper and watched Patty closely. He was surprised she was up so early on a Saturday morning. Perhaps she was still half asleep and making things up. Or maybe she was just toying with him again.

"It's like friends but with benefits." She looked at her stuffed giraffe, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Well, what are these benefits and why do you wish to have them with me?" Kid asked.

He reached to get her giraffe and took it out of her hand. He didn't understand what she was saying. He needed her to explain so he could give what she wanted. It wasn't a question wither he could give it to her not, but wither it was asymmetrical and what exactly he was suppose give. He put the stuffed animal on his lap so she'd look him in the eyes.

"Well, I had this dream." Patty began, "You were in it and so was I. We were kissing and stuff."

"So is that what the benefits are?" Kid questioned, "Kissing and such?"

Patty nodded, "Holding hands and huggin' ya know what couples do, but we'll be friends."

Kid still didn't quite understand. He now knew and conformed what the 'benefits' of the friendship would be, but why? Simply because she had a dream of doing that? How long was it supposed to last? Was he to come up to her and kiss her or did he wait for her to request it?

"What are the rules?" Kid asked seriously.

"Geez, Kid." Patty sighed with a blush, "Never mind, just give me back Piggy."

"Piggy?" Kid looked at the stuffed animal, "Why would you name the-never mind that. Patty, I just want to make sure we're on the same page."

"It's fine." Patty forced a giggle, "I was just playin' anyways. Now, give Patty Piggy."

Kid looked at her in an analyzing manner before handing her the stuffed animal. She didn't seem like she was playing. She seemed rather serious when she had first asked him. She left the room pretending to be a plane. Kid sighed.

He would never understand the Thompson sisters. He finished drinking his coffee before Liz woke up.

"Yo," She yawned, "how's it goin'?"

"Good morning, Elizabeth." Kid responded standing up to wash his mug, "Did you sleep well?"

Liz nodded opening the pantry to take out her cereal. She sighed. He had called her Elizabeth which meant he wanted her to explain something to him. Like usual, it was probably something simple that he was making complex. She finished making her cereal and sat at the table before he questioned her.

"May you explain to me," Kid paused lifting his hands to make air quotes, "what 'friends with benefits' are? I suppose I have the gist of it down. It involves two…mmm…friends I suppose as the name implies doing the task couples tend to do, but what are the rules?"

Liz almost chocked on her cereal and once she calmed herself she said, "Whoa, where'd you even learn that?"

"Patricia," He sighed, "asked me to be her friend with benefits, but I'm unsure how to approach the situation. Am I, as the friend who was asked, to simply go to her and kiss her?"

"No!" Liz responded without really thinking about it; her mother-sister instincts just kicked in.

"I see." Kid replied in fascination, "So I wait until asked to do such tasks? How interesting. Now that we are on the subject, would I also by default become your friend with these benefits?"

Liz looked at him like he had grown two other heads. He couldn't be serious…could he? He honestly didn't know what it meant to be a friend with benefits? Was his childhood honestly that closed in? Only one way to find out…

"Kid, do you know what first base means in relationships?" Liz watched him closely.

"First base," He repeated, "it refers to a baseball field. In a relationship, though? I don't think I understand are you referring to the players? What does this have to do with the benefits in friendships?"

Liz sighed. Well, this was going to be a long day. She ate some cereal, giving her time to think before responding. Kid waited patiently for her to respond. There had to be an easy way to explain something like this to Kid. Later she'd talk to Patty about asking him such a thing.

"Well, you see, Kid," Liz began with a serious tone, "friends with benefit are friends who you don't have true romantic feelings toward. Usually they're close and have fun doing things together, but want something more without fully being committed to a relationship. There aren't rules, really. Just when one is feeling lonely or bored or just 'cause, they kiss and do other things."

"Would it bother you?" Kid asked concerned.

Liz refused to meet his gaze and shrugged. She played with her spoon. She bit her lip trying to find a right way to say what she was thinking without confusing him.

"You're a good guy and I don't know if I want you usin' my sis." Liz stated slowly, "I also don't know if I'm ready to she's havin' those kind of relations with someone. A big sister like me just doesn't think about her younger sister growing up and having sex when she's only-"

"Wait," Kid looked at her with a blush, "I have to," Kid coughed, "to have se…umm…make love to Patty. I will refuse the-"

"Ya don't have ta!" Liz looked at him with a flustered face, "It's just that what those relationships usually lead to."

"I would never deflower Patty." Kid defended himself.

"Geez, Kid." Liz looked around helplessly, "Do you have to use words like deflower and stuff? It just makes me undcomfortable."

"Oh," Kid cleared his throat, "I promise not to take away Patty's virgi-"

"Conversation over!" Liz yelled, "It's over. Goodbye, I'm going to eat upstairs."

XXXX

Kid came down the stairs on Sunday morning to find Patty eating her cereal. She was in the living room watching her favorite cartoons. He didn't understand why, but he hid behind the wall to watch her. She had a smile on her face as she ate and watched. Her question popped into his head once more.

She was bored when she had asked him, right? Was she bored now? She didn't look like it. So, did she still want to be friends with benefits? He wondered briefly if she had actually been joking.

Well, how dare she do such a thing to him? As a punishment he would accept her proposition. Yeah, he'd do just that and that's show her not to confuse him in such a manner. He slowly and quietly snuck behind her. She put down her bowl and wiped her mouth.

She was still smiling at her cartoons and completely lost within it. When his lips met hers, she let out a small gasping noise. He was about to pull away from embarrassment and sudden knowledge of how wrong this truly was when Patty kissed him back. He was baffled. Was she doing this to get back at him for getting back at her?

Well, he'd win. He gently cupped her chin to move her closer to him. He didn't understand the feeling dwelling within him. Something just sparked. Patty finally had to retreat for air. Kid suddenly became confused again.

"I don't understand." He mumbled, "I was just getting back at you for playing a trick on me, but suddenly I didn't want to stop. It was asymmetrical and I can see that now, but I still wish to continue. This makes absolutely no sense. I'm sorry, Patty. If you wish to hit me, I understand."

Patty giggled and then let out a whistle, "Where'd ya learn to kiss like that?"

"Hmm?" He looked at her puzzled, "Kiss like what? Aren't you mad at me?"

Patty shook her head and giggled once more, "You are so naïve compared to me."

Kid's eyebrows furrowed. He was about to say something as Liz came down the stairs. She yawned and looked at the two.

"Somethin' happen?" Liz asked.

"What is kissing suppose to feel like and does it feel the same way with everyone?" Kid questioned.

Liz threw herself on the couch, "Why couldn't you be a little more normal?"

"Sis, wouldn't know." Patty smiled, "She's never kissed a boy before. Why don't ya kiss her and find out if it's any different?"

"What?" Liz's head snapped up, "Don't volunteer me for things like that!"

XXXX

"I've done research," Kid stated on a random Friday afternoon, "about kissing."

Liz groaned, "Why me?"

"The exact definition is caress done with lips." Kid sat down beside Liz, "but it seems like so much more when done!"

"Oh, really now?" Liz rhetorically asked finishing painting her nails.

They were both now on her bed. Kid had a book in his hand and Liz tried her best to ignore what he was saying. Didn't he know what boundaries where? He seemed well aware when it involved his, but here he was invading hers. Honestly, he was going to give her white hairs.

She tried concentrating on the design she was trying to create on her finger. She wasn't sure how she was going to do the same design on her other hand without driving Kid insane with the asymmetry. She sighed. Liz would probably just have to ask Kid to do it. He was oddly enough good with that kind of stuff.

She was almost done with her thumb when Kid kissed her. It had taken her completely by surprise. She looked at him incredulously and he simply nodded with a serious expression. What the hell?

"So, it does catch someone's attention completely." Kid noted, "It also seems to leave you paralyzed. How interesting, but I still don't think I get why."

She didn't know what took over her but she jumped him. She had thrown her nail polish and pushed him down on the bed all in a swift motion before roughly kissing him. How dare this idiot steal her first kiss and not make it last? He was trying to be gentle, but that just aggravated her more and made her kiss him rougher. What a perfect time to become gentle, she thought sarcastically, right after taking her first kiss.

"Fireworks." He had whispered.

XXXX

Liz and Patty blushed and giggled. They truly couldn't get more sinister. Both had plotted it all from the beginning, but they hadn't expected him to react so quickly. They were sure it would take weeks before he'd try anything. He really had taken them for surprise.

"Really?" Liz asked.

"Mmhm," Patty giggled, "His lips still tasted like toothpaste and yours?"

"Coffee." Liz replied, "His lips tasted like coffee."

"He tried to be gentle while doing it, but it so didn't fit." Patty sighed with a smile.

"I kind of lost control and was a lot rougher on him than he was on me." Liz snickered.

"But, whoa, what a kisser, huh?" Patty said.

Liz nodded, "Who would have thought our Kid would be able to do that with his tongue?"

"Tongue?" Patty made a face, "We didn't get that far. You came down the stairs before I could kiss him again."

"Ah, I knew something had happened!" Liz smirked, "I know you two well."

XXXX

Kid wasn't amused at all. He had been their puppet through it all. He sighed in defeat. He really would never be able to understand the Thompson sisters.

XXXX

Hope you like it. XD


End file.
